some sugar-addition
by koharinssi
Summary: { AU — gs — sulay, hunhan, kaisoo, chanbaek, kristao, chenmin — dldr } "Terkadang, manisnya kue, susu, atau pahitnya kopi mampu menghubungkan kisah hidupmu menjadi lebih bermakna."


**_[genderswitched casts, typographs, alur yang terlalu cepat, dll. Just close your tabs if you don't have _sedikit toleransi_. Remember, you've been warned.]_**

* * *

**_[1830 _**_— __**Hot Chocolate, please.]**_

* * *

Yixing masih setia memperhatikan Junmyeon yang duduk menggigil di sofa berwarna coklat yang terletak di ruang tamunya. Ia jelas merasa sangat khawatir pada sahabatnya itu, terlihat dari air mukanya yang tak secerah biasanya. Setelah membawakan sehelai selimut tebal dari kamar tamu dan secangkir teh hangat, ia memberanikan diri untuk mengucap sepatah kata setelah sepuluh menit terdiam. _This gonna be a long long way off_, batin pemuda itu.

"Maaf." Permintaan yang hanya dibalas dengan "Hm," oleh Junmyeon.

Pemuda itu mengambil satu tegukan dari teh hangatnya. "Hei, Ying," panggilnya.

"Apa?"

"Tadi, kau bilang padaku untuk singgah sebentar disini agar terhindar dari hujan..."

Yixing memperhatikan dengan serius. _Iris_ berwarna coklatnya bertemu pandang dengan iris kelam lawan bicaranya. Ia sangat yakin selanjutnya akan ada _sedikit_ ceramah untuknya.

"Tapi, kau tidak ingat rumahmu sendiri mengalami kebocoran...," Junmyeon mendengus kesal. Ia menunjuk ke arah atap yang meneteskan air— dengan jumlah yang banyak pula. Satu lagi, ember-ember yang ditata khusus di lantai membuktikan bahwa rumah Yixing membutuhkan penanganan yang serius.

Sang Nyonya Rumah hanya mampu tersenyum kikuk. "Hehe, maaf." Kekehan yang disambut tidak baik oleh Junmyeon yang makin menggigil kedinginan.

"Rupanya, aku harus menghukummu lagi," Junmyeon sedikit mengancam.

"Baiklah. Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?" Yixing mulai menggerutu.

"...berikan aku segelas coklat panas, lalu aku akan memaafkanmu. Setuju?"

"..._eh_?_ That's cake_." Gadis itu beranjak kembali ke dapurnya dan mulai mengerjakan permintaan Junmyeon— segelas coklat panas.

Bermenit-menit Junmyeon menunggu, akhirnya Yixing tiba dengan gelas _mug_ yang dipenuhi oleh hangatnya coklat cair bercampur susu. _Plus_, Yixing tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan _marshmallow_ dingin dari kulkasnya.

"fyuuuh~ Akhirnya aku bisa menikmati yang satu ini," Junmyeon kemudian menoleh kearah perginya Yixing, "hei, kau. Ayo kemari!"

Dengan langkah terpaksanya, Yixing mendekati sahabatnya. "Ada apa la—"

Secepat yang ia bisa, Junmyeon merangkul leher Yixing kehadapannya sampai wajah mereka hanya berjarak lima senti. "_um... thanks. You're the best _one." Dengan cepat lagi, ia menjauhkan wajah mereka yang berhadapan dengan _sedikit canggung_.

Yixing menyadari wajahnya mulai menghangat, hangat, hangat, sampai akhirn— "Hee?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

* * *

**_[0709 _**_— __**Baekhyun's **__**Milky Way.]**_

* * *

"Hola, Baek. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Gadis yang baru saja disapa itu— Baekhyun, sedikit terperanjat. Dari posisinya yang membungkuk sempurna, kaca pembesar di genggamannya, juga topi baret berwarna abu-abu, Chanyeol—sang Ketua klub Astronomi, menduga teman sekelasnya sedang berlatih memainkan peran Sherlock Holmes. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"_Aniyo_. Hanya mencoba menyelidiki _sesuatu_." Baekhyun menjawab sembari membenarkan posisinya.

"Oh, ya? Apa itu?" Ia bertanya penasaran.

"Mencari jalur akhir dari _Milky_ _Way_!"

Chanyeol termangu sejenak. Ia kemudian membawa buku catatan bergambar yang dibawanya sejak pagi, membaca inti dari satu paragraf, kemudian beralih ke halaman selanjutnya, selalu begitu sampai siswa itu menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Baekhyun, lihat!"—Chanyeol memperlihatkan suatu gambar—"ini adalah gambar _Milky_ _Way_ yang kau cari! Diameternya bahkan beribu-ribu tahun cahaya! Jadi, untuk apa kau mencari—"

"Chan, pak Song sepertinya terlambat lagi, ya?" Baekhyun memandang seorang pengantar susu yang lewat setiap pagi di sekolah dengan sedikit kesal.

"Tunggu—_apa_?"

"Maksudku, Milky Way adalah rute pembelian susu _strawberry_ yang aku pesan setiap pagi!" sahut Baekhyun, "_got a problem with that_?"

"ah? _A-a-ni-niyo_!" Chanyeol mendadak gugup saat Baekhyun berjinjit untuk mensejajarkan pandangannya. Mata mereka bertautan _sedekat itu_ untuk pertama kalinya.

Chanyeol mengamati mata Baekhyun— _ah, mengapa ia memiliki sepasang bola mata yang indah?_ Ia membatin. Satu hal lagi, Chanyeol pikir gadis dihadapannya adalah satu-satunya siswi terimut dikelas mereka— mengingat wajah teman-temannya terlihat lebih dewasa jika dibandingkan umur mereka. Mengingat kelebihan-kelebihan Baekhyun dalam waktu yang bersamaan, itu membuatnya berada dalam kondisi ter_awkward_.

"Kalau tidak apa-apa bagimu," Baekhyun kembali ke posisi semulanya, "sekarang aku akan mengambil susu _strawberry_ku. Jaa~!" Kemudian, sekejap Baekhyun dengan langkah-langkah ringannya menghilang dari hadapannya.

Chanyeol awalnya menduga Baekhyun mencoba mengujinya, seperti yang biasa dihadapkan pada seorang Ketua klub Astronomi. Nyatanya, gadis itu hanya berniat membeli minuman kesukaannya, dan tidak menyadari Chanyeol yang asik berkoar tentang galaksi. Chanyeol jelas akan menyukainya.

Pemuda itu kemudian menyadari, hidupnya tak selamanya harus bertumpu pada Astronomi— untuk kali ini, _mulai berorientasi pada Baekhyun, mungkin_?

* * *

**_[3700 — that Cheese Cake?]_**

* * *

_Pleasant' Coffee_ sangat dipenuhi kedamaian di pagi hari kota Beijing. Seorang pria sibuk berkutat dengan _notebook_ miliknya. Jari-jarinya asyik menari diatas _keyboard_, juga sesekali mengambilkan secangkir _Americano_ untuk dinikmati. Suasana tenang menguasai, hingga seorang gadis kecil yang tak ia kenal menepuk tangannya.

"Aku mau ituuuuu," rengeknya dengan suara menggemaskan. Gadis kecil itu mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah sepotong kue dengan _whipped cream_ dan potongan buah ceri diatasnya.

Pria itu mengerjap. "_that Cheese Cake_?" tanyanya dengan ramah.

"Hu-um." Anak itu mengangguk. Saat pria itu hendak memesan sekotak kecil _cheese_ _cake_ untuk gadis kecil itu, ia menolak dan hanya ingin melahap kue yang telah disajikan di meja.

"eng... Baiklah..." Ia menggeser piring kecil ke hadapan anak yang sudah terlebih dahulu mendudukan dirinya di kursi _cafe_. _Tidak terbayangkan akan ada kejadian seperti ini, apa karena aku tidak punya adik perempuan?_ Pikirnya bingung.

"Kakak sendirian?" Gadis kecil itu bertanya dengan polosnya. _Oh_, bahkan pria itu dapat melihat sedikit _whipped cream_ di pinggir bibirnya.

"Aku? hm, tentu saja sendiri. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Aku tersesat," ucapnya sedih— bahkan disaat-saat seperti ini aura anak kecilnya tetap saja keluar.

Pria itu terkejut. "he? Bagaimana bisa?"

"um, tadi aku ingin jalan-jalan kesini..," anak itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "jadi, kakakku mengantarku. Tapi, saat kami sampai, dia hilang..."

"wah, sepertinya kakakmu tersesat juga. Sudah, diam saja disini terlebih dulu, aku akan mencari kakakmu." Pria itu hendak beranjak dari kursinya, pada akhirnya terhenti karena jasanya sudah _tak_ _diperlukan_ lagi.

"Taohua!" Tidak disangka-sangka, seorang mahasiswi berlari memasuki _cafe_ dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia kemudian memeluk gadis kecil—Taohua erat. "Kakak!" Taohua memekik gembira.

Pria itu tersenyum. Tidak, bukan karena Taohua yang berhasil menemui kakaknya, _namun... rupanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dari kakaknya. She was... knock-out._

"Ah, terimakasih sudah menjaga Taohua! Boleh saya tanya, siapa nama Anda?" tanya mahasiswi itu ramah. Pria itu menjawab dengan sedikit gugup, "...Yifan, Wu Yifan."

"Saya Huang Zitao. Tolong ingat, jika kita bertemu lagi, saya akan mengganti biaya dari kue yang Taohua makan. Selamat tinggal!" Juga, sebelum pergi, gadis itu menyerahkan secarik kartu nama sebagai bagian dari permintaan maafnya.

_Huang Zitao... ah, bahkan tidak kau suruh pun aku akan mengingatnya._ Wu Yifan kemudian menaruh kertas itu kedalam saku jasnya. Sepanjang hari, ia tetap tersenyum seperti orang aneh.

* * *

**_[5005 — Jongdae's suspicious vanilla Cupcake.]_**

* * *

Seorang siswa kelas 11 berjalan di koridor yang sepi demi menyelesaikan misi _not-so-secret_nya. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara yang sangat familiar di pendengarannya. "psst, Jongdae. Dibelakangmu!". Spontan, siswa itu membalikkan arahnya.

"Hoi, Jungwoo. Bawa _pesananku_?" Jongdae menepuk bahu teman— ralat, _his-criminal-partner_ dengan sedikit keras. Jangan menduga jikalau mereka adalah pengguna barang-barang berbahaya. "Itu? Tentu saja aku bawa." Jungwoo menyerahkan sebuah boks putih berukuran sedang.

Jongdae mengangkat tutup boks hati-hati. _Sebuah cupcake vanilla dengan _butterscotch cream pie_ sebagai krim di atasnya_. Jongdae menyeringai puas. "Aku tidak menyangka kau mempunyai bakat seperti ini." Jungwoo hanya mencibir, "Oh, itu buatan adikku. Aku hanya bertugas mencuci cetakan."

"...um, tapi, kau yakin ini tidak akan _meracuninya_ seperti yang waktu itu?"

"Oh, jangan khawatir... Waktu itu, adikku menukar _cupcake_ untuk _calon pacarmu itu_ dan _cupcake_ untuk teman Junghwa. _Cupcake_ untuk temannya sengaja dicampur dengan _obat pencahar_ , ya... begitulah." —_What in Hades, siapa yang ingin menerima kue seperti itu!_—Tetap saja, Jongdae masih bersyukur, _karena cupcake itu hanya berakhir di loker, tanpa sedikitpun identitasnya yang terbuang._

"Sekarang, masukkan kertas berisi pesanmu kedalam boks itu— ingat, berhati hatilah!" perintah Jungwoo. Jongdae mengangguk patuh. Segera, ia merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil selembar _note_. Akan tetapi, niatnya _terhalang_ karena beberapa senior melewati mereka. Dan jelas, Jongdae dan Jungwoo mengenali _salah satunya_. Salah satu siswi yang mengikat rambutnya menjadi _ponytail_ berjalan mendekat. "Ah, Jongdae-_ya_!", panggilnya kemudian.

"eh? H-halo, Minseok-_sunbae_," sapa Jongdae canggung. "Sial, Jongdae _tertangkap basah_," Jungwoo meratap di kejauhan. Sekarang, orang yang Jongdae sukai— Kim Minseok, tak sengaja membongkar rencana mereka. Kalau sudah begini, ia harus melakukan aksi _penyelamatan_.

"eng, _sunbae_, aku ingin memberikan ini untukmu..." Jongdae menyerahkan kotak berisi _cupcake_nya.

Minseok membuka kotak itu. Terbukti, ia sangat terkejut sejak awal. Ia yang masih trauma dengan _cupcake-obat-pencahar_ hampir menjatuhkan pemberian Jongdae, jika adik kelasnya tidak _menggengam_ kedua tangannya dan mulai mengatakan beberapa patah kata lagi.

"Jangan takut! Sebenarnya, eng... yah, aku yang mengirim _cupcake_ yang sebelumnya," baru saja Minseok ingin mencerca orang satu ini, Jongdae melanjutkan ucapannya, "t-tapi itu bukan termasuk kesengajaan! Intinya... yang satu ini adalah permintaan _maaf_ku. Bolu vanilla dengan _butterscotch cream pie_, _sunbae_ sangat menyukainya, _benar_?"

Minseok menyadari sesuatu, ternyata benar yang dikatakan pelatih klub Musiknya— Jongdae selalu memperhatikannya selama latihan. Mulanya, ia merasa biasa saja. Tapi, setelah Jongdae tidak langsung _mengutarakannya_, rasanya... sedikit berbeda. Minseok lalu segera berpamitan pada mereka, "Baiklah... akan aku coba rasanya saat istirahat nanti. Terimakasih, Jongdae."

Seperginya Minseok dengan _cupcake_nya, Jungwoo bergumam, "wah, si pengecut punya kemajuan yang besar." Jongdae tersenyum kemenangan. _Untuk saat ini, lumayan hebat_, pikirnya.

* * *

**_[6351 — Cokes and Sehun's feeling.]_**

* * *

_"Oi, Sehun!"_

_"Hei, Oh Sehun! Jawaban nomer 5!" Salah seorang gadis ber_nametag_ LuHan sedang dalam usahanya menyelesaikan ujian Matematikanya. Luhan jelas tahu resiko jika ia ketahuan bertanya_—_Pak Lin jelas guru dengan tingkat toleransi indisipliner terendah disekolahnya(re: guru _killer_), tapi, persetan dengan itu. Ia hanya ingin segera keluar ruangan dan pergi ke kantin._

_"Sehun, oh ayolah!"_

_"oh ayolah. Kau kan pintar, kenapa bertanya pada_—"

_Pak Lin menyadari sedikit keributan di bangku belakang, dan segera mengambil tindakan. "Oh Sehun! Luhan! Beraninya kalian bekerjasama dalam pelajaranku!"_

_"eng, tapi, pak, tapi—" _Ups, ketahuan juga.

_ "Cukup! Kalian berdua, pergi ke ruang kesiswaan. Sekarang juga!"_

Pemikiran Sehun terhenti ketika sebuah benda dingin menyentuh pipinya yang tirus.

"_Cola_?" Disampingnya, Luhan yang baru saja pergi ke kamar mandi—katanya sih, _begitu_— menawarkan sekaleng _cola_ dingin yang ia peroleh dari _vending_ _machine_.

"oh, tentu saja." Sehun tersenyum tipis menerima pemberian Luhan. "Ke ruang kesiswaan?" tanyanya.

"_Of course not_. Kau kira aku akan menuruti perintah pak Lin? _That isn't my style_." Luhan berlari ke lapangan, dan melepas ikat rambutnya. "Aku ingin main bola. Mau ikut?"

Sehun hampir tidak bisa berkedip. Luhan dengan rambut hitamnya yang panjang, saat tertiup angin, bagaikan _masterpiece_ yang sangat sempurna. "itu... Kau tunggu saja di lapangan." Ia menjawab asal.

"Hah... Baiklah, Oh. Tepati janjimu atau kau yang kulaporkan terlebih dahulu ke guru Kesiswaan."

Siswa itu tidak mendengar ucapan Luhan yang terakhir, sedikitpun. Ia segera berbalik arah, mencari tempat yang sepi untuk mengistirahatkan hati dan pikirannya. _Rasanya sangat menyesakkan_.

Sehun mengenal Luhan sejak hari pertamanya menjalani kehidupan sebagai siswa SMA. Sejak awal, gadis kelahiran Beijing itu memperlihatkan bakat bermusiknya yang hebat, juga sikapnya yang cenderung tidak menaati peraturan— pribadi yang sangat Sehun favoritkan. Mereka ditempatkan di kelas yang sama, bangku yang berdekatan pula, itu yang membuat Sehun menjadi _teman_nya sampai sedekat ini— meski ia mengharapkan sesuatu yang _lebih_ dari pertemanan.

Sehun menyukainya— ia jelas sangat menyukai Luhan. Dan fakta bahwa Luhan tidak akan menerimanya, menyiksa Sehun dari hari ke hari.

Ia menghabiskan kaleng _cola_nya yang sudah tersisa sedikit. _Setidaknya, ia tidak akan menderita karenak_u, pikirnya. Sehun beranjak pergi ke ruang kesiswaan tanpa memerdulikan Luhan yang _menunggunya sampai sore_ _hari_.

* * *

**_[2947 — Days without Coffee.]_**

* * *

"Jongiiiiin~ Kyungsoo datang berkunjung!" Jungmin mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya dengan keras.

"Biarkan dia mas— Uhuk! Aaaaargh..." Jongin, yang masih terbaring lemah di kasurnya yang berantakan, menjawab dengan batuk dan suara yang tak kalah parau dari Jungmin.

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan seorang perempuan dengan _owl_ _eyes_ yang membuatnya seakan-akan menjadi _kidnap_-_able_, juga _trench_ _coat_ dan _jeans_ hitam miliknya. "Heh, kau," sapanya dengan tidak ramah. _Oke, berbanding terbalik dengan penampilan._

"Nih, kopi." Kyungsoo— teman kuliahnya, menaruh segelas-karton _cappucino_ di meja nakas. Jongin mengerutkan dahi. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya. "Bukankah kau sering membeli ini jika sedang tidak enak badan? Oh! Atau kau memang _pura-pura sakit_, jadi tidak ingin meneriman—"

"ck, tidak ikhlas sekali," Jongin mendecih.

Kyungsoo mengambil kursi— meski pemilik kamarnya sendiri belum menyuruhnya. "Memang bukan aku yang membelinya, itu titipan dari _fans_mu."

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. "Oh, _c'mon_, Do! Kau mengaku sebagai _fans_ku?". Perempuan itu mendelik tajam kearah lain. "Aku? _Fans_mu? Haha. Potong saja telingaku."

"Mau _banget_, ya?". Kyungsoo hanya menjawab, "_Idih_."

Selagi ia menghabiskan _cappucino_-nya, Jongin sesekali menatap Kyungsoo dibalik karton gelasnya. Ia menyadari hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo selalu seperti ini— tidak pernah akur, _layaknya kucing dan anjing._ Pada setiap kesempatan, baik dalam presentasi maupun menarik perhatian dosen, keduanya selalu berlomba untuk menjadi pemenang. Jongin sendiri? _Well_, dalam bulan-bulan terakhirnya di universitas, ia mulai berpendapat bahwa sangat melelahkan jika harus berdebat dengan Kyungsoo. Lagipula, sedikit tidak adil mengingat Kyungsoo hanya berlaku seperti itu padanya.

Sementara, Kyungsoo mulai mengoceh seperti biasanya. "Hei, selama kau tidak masuk, aku mulai mendapat banyak kegiatan di teater. Apa jangan-jangan kau pembawa sial, sehingga dulu aku tidak terkenal? Ah, lupakan saja. Juga, dosen Jung sering memujiku belakangan ini! Ia juga menanyakanmu dan, yah... aku hanya bilang kau menderita dirumahmu. Pada faktanya sih, kau malah bermalas-malasan disini. Tidak takut posisimu direbut, Kim?"

Jongin masih sibuk dengan _cappucino_nya. "Sudahlah, diam saja." Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir mengapa perempuan mempunyai kemampuan berbicara _nonstop_ selama ini. "Tidak mau." Kyungsoo menjawab dinginnya. Terpaksa, Jongin melakukan suatu hal yang akan membuatnya hampir dibunuh oleh Kyungsoo sendiri.

_Chu_.— Jongin merelakan _first kiss_nya sendiri, hanya demi membuat Kyungsoo bungkam (oke, tindakan bodoh). "Aku bilang diam, ya diam. _Ngeyel amat_."

Wajah Kyungsoo merona hebat seketika, "i-itu _first kiss_-ku, _idiot_!" Jongin menyeringai. "Kau kalah," ucapnya. _Argh! Sial, mengapa wajahku harus merona di saat seperti ini_! Dipastikan, Kyungsoo tidak dalam keadaan baik sekarang.

* * *

**_[end.]_**

* * *

**_[writer's note.]_**

Hola! Ini _drabble_ pertama yang saya tulis, _so_... maaf kalau kalian ngga suka ;A; Terutama, saya emang tidak lihai menulis genre _fluff_ dan semacamnya. _Suck_.

Saya nulis _drabble_-_drabble_ ini sekitar 3 hari—ngaret, ya.—, inspirasi selalu _stuck_ dan kemampuan mengetik cepat saya berkurang hari demi hari... /_sobs_/.

Akhir kata, semoga kalian sebagai reader sedikit terhibur dengan kumpulan _drabble_ saya yang satu ini. Terimakasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu kalian yang berharga!

_Ah! Yes_, bisa tinggalkan _review_ atau _favorite_nya? Apapun itu, saya akan sangat senang membacanya. _Once again, thanks for you all_~!

_[btw, finishing sampe malem emang bikin rasa kantuk timbul. Sial.]_

**_[2015, E. Raven Watson's copyright. No profits taken.]_**


End file.
